1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper drive systems for high speed printers or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to tractor-type paper drive systems.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to provide high accuracy incremental motion of paper in printers, a friction-feed system utilizing rubber rollers had to be employed. Tractor drive systems, which include a support bar to which the tractor is locked to eliminate horizontal motion of the tractor and a drive bar which is rotated so as to advance paper through the tractor, have the the disadvantage that the entire tractor assembly (including the support bar) could oscillate vertically due to a lack of straightness in the drive bar. The oscillation of the tractor decreases the accuracy of the positioning of the paper with respect to the printhead of a printer. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a tractor-type paper drive which achieves high accuracy incremental motion of the paper in a printer. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high accuracy incremental paper drive system which is both simple and economical.